<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the kiss of true love ; park seonghwa &amp; kang yeosang by yoon_han_byeol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922785">the kiss of true love ; park seonghwa &amp; kang yeosang</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoon_han_byeol/pseuds/yoon_han_byeol'>yoon_han_byeol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ATEEZ - Freeform, AU, F/M, Fantasy, Other, kpop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:06:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoon_han_byeol/pseuds/yoon_han_byeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>fantasy au</p><p>[In the story there will be both Seonghwa and Yeosang, but this is not a book about their ship. They are both the love interests of the OC]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>PRESENT </b>
</p><p>I was sitting on a bench in a park, looking at the people who were walking past me. I saw couples walking hand in hand, an old lady giving food to the pigeons and kids running after each other. There was a fountain in the middle of park, right in front of the bench I was sitting on. I felt the urge to throw a coin in it and make a wish, but in that moment, I couldn't even think about what to wish for.</p><p>After a while, someone sat next to me. I turned around and met eyes with a boy. His eyes were deep and I felt like he was staring right into my soul. I glanced at the rest of his face, and almost gasped at his beauty. He was so perfect that he looked like a statue. He was ethereal.</p><p>《Are you enjoying this place?》 he asked</p><p>《Yeah, it's really quiet》 I replied</p><p>《I saw you looking at the fountain》 he said 《Why don't you wish for something? You know, it may become real》</p><p>《I have nothing to wish for right now》</p><p>《That's a pity》 he said 《In your place, I would have had so many things to wish for》</p><p>《Why don't you do it instead?》 I proposed</p><p>《It won't work for me》 he replied, smiling sadly</p><p>《Why?》</p><p>《It's a secret》 he said</p><p>He looked at the watch on his wrist, and his smile dropped.</p><p>《My time is up, I have to go》 he said 《It was nice meeting you, Y/N》</p><p>He got up, and walked away, and I didn't even had the time to ask him how he knew my name before everything around me disappeared.</p><p>The sound of my alarm is what made me wake up and jump off my bed, and fall on the floor. I groaned and got up, turning the alarm off.</p><p>《Shut up》 I said, grumpy</p><p>I sighed in defeat, and got ready to go to work. While washing up and getting dressed I kept thinking of my dream, trying to tell it to myself like a story, to be sure I remembered everything before the memory of it went away. I could remember everything perfectly like I was still there. I could remember the people walking in the park, the sound of the fountain's water and the sun hitting my skin. The only thing I couldn't remember was the guy's face. No matter how hard I tried, his face was a complete blur.</p><p>When I arrived at the caffe I worked at, I tried to focus on working, but every time a guy entered the place, I tried to focus on his face and see if any of his features reminded me of the guy in my dream. Unfortunately, nothing matched.</p><p>《Why are you sulking?》 my coworker asked, when there were less costumers</p><p>《I had a nice dream tonight》 I replied 《I was in a park and I met a guy》</p><p>《Was he handsome?》 she asked, curious</p><p>《That's the problem》 I said 《I don't remember his face. No matter how hard I try, I can't remember it》</p><p>《Then maybe it wasn't worth it》 she replied, shrugging</p><p>I knew that wasn't the reason. I could remember perfectly thinking that he was handsome during the dream, but I just really couldn't remember his face. It was really frustrating.</p><p>In my whole life, I never had the same dream twice, but that day I was wishing it would finally happen. Not remembering that guy's face was so frustrating, that I couldn't wait to go back to sleep and hope to see him again. I was sure that since I kept thinking about him, my mind would have showed him again in my dream.</p><p>I waited impatient for the end of the day, and once my shift was over, I ran home and went to bed. It was still early to go to sleep, but I wanted to see him again so badly, that I didn't care. Unfortunately for me, that night I didn't dream of him. Actually, I didn't dream at all.</p><p>For the following three days I kept thinking about the mysterious guy, and every night, when I went to sleep, I hoped and prayed to see him again. After the fourth night of failure, my friend and coworker decided it was time to bring me out to get distracted. She saw how sulky and frustrated I was at the fact that I couldn't see the guy's face again, so she decided to drag me out after work, to drink something and have some fun.</p><p>I don't even remember how much I drank. I remember my friend poured me a drink after another, barely giving me the time to drink them. I didn't care thought. I wanted to get him off my mind.</p><p>I went to the dance floor and started dancing with whoever was in front of me. I didn't care what I was doing, or who I was with. I just wanted to have fun. The guy in front of me put his hands on my waist and I put my arms around his neck, dancing closer to him. The guy leaned his head closer to my neck and brushed his lips to my skin.</p><p>Then, suddenly, I heard a voice in my head. It was like and alarm, but it was even more shocking because it wasn't my voice.</p><p>《Y/N, be careful!》 the voice said</p><p>It sounded so clear, yet so distant. It sounded familiar and I knew I heard it somewhere before, but I couldn't remember where.</p><p>《Y/N, push him away》 the voice said</p><p>I don't know why, or how, seen my drunken state, I listened to what a weird voice in my head was telling me, but I ended up pushing the guy away. He looked at me, confused, but I ignored him and ran around the pub, looking for my friend. Once I saw her, I walked to her.</p><p>《Hey, Yoona, I think I should-》</p><p>I couldn't finish the sentence, that everything around me became black, and my legs became weak.</p><p>I felt the sun on my skin again, and when I opened my eyes I was again sitting on the bench in the park. I looked around, surprised. It was, indeed, in the same park as the last time.</p><p>《Are you okay?》 a voice said</p><p>I flinched and turned around. How did I not notice before that he was sitting right next to me?</p><p>《Y/N, did you hear me?》 he said, worried</p><p>《Yeah I heard you》 I replied, shaken 《I'm fine》</p><p>《I think you drank a little too much tonight》 he said, chuckling</p><p>"Perfect" I thought "my own mind was lecturing me in my dream".</p><p>《I might had》 I replied</p><p>《You should be careful when you go out, especially when you decide to get drunk》 he said 《There are a lot of bad guys out there that could take advantage of that》</p><p>That's when it clicked. I suddenly remembered about the voice in my head, and realized it was the same voice as the guy's. I looked at him, confused.</p><p>How could I ask him if it was him? He would have thought I was crazy. And this was a dream after all, how could any of this make sense?</p><p>《Again, I think my time for today is up》 he replied, getting up from the bench</p><p>《Wait》 I said 《Will I see you again?》</p><p>《Of course》 he replied</p><p>Then him, and the rest of the dream disappeared again.</p><p>I woke up and opened my eyes, to see that I was in my room. Yoona probably brought me here the night before. I got up and groaned, holding my head. It was hurting so bad, and I didn't know if it was from the hung over, or from hitting the floor after fainting.</p><p>I gritted my teeth at the pain, and walked to the kitchen, ready to prepare something to help me sober up.</p><p>——<br/><b><em>This story is gonna seem weird and confusing at first, but I swear it is like that on purpose. You will understand it if you keep reading.  </em></b><br/><b><em>[please don't give up yet </em></b>😂😅<b><em>]</em></b></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>PAST</b>
</p><p>The fishes in the pond were swimming after each others in circle. I had always been so fascinated by the fishes in that pond. All of them were red and orange, but there were two of them that were of the same species but of different colors. One was white and the other one was black, and it seemed like they didn't want to mix with the others. The times I could clearly see the white and black fishes swimming, they were always together. It was like for them there rest of the pond didn't exist. It was like they were the only thing that mattered.</p><p>《Every time I look for you, I can always count on finding you here》 said a voice</p><p>I turned around and smiled at him.</p><p>《Watching them swim is so relaxing》 I replied</p><p>He sat next to me on the grass.</p><p>《Why do you need to relax?》 he asked 《Did something happen?》</p><p>《My dad is pressuring me to choose a man to marry》 I said</p><p>I felt him tense up, and it made me sad.</p><p>《It's for the best》 he replied</p><p>《You already know who I want to marry》 I said, looking at him</p><p>《It's not possible》</p><p>《Why?》 I asked 《You're from a noble family as well, why can't I marry you?》</p><p>《My... family situation is complicated》 he said 《Your father is aware of it, and that doesn't make me a good candidate for you》</p><p>《We can make him change his mind》</p><p>《It's not that simple》</p><p>I sighed and looked at the pond again. The white and black fishes were still swimming together.</p><p>《It's like you don't even want to try》 I said</p><p>《I only want what's best for you》 he said, taking my hand in his 《Even if that means you have to be with someone else》</p><p>《I don't want anyone else》 I replied, frustrated 《I only want you, Seonghwa》</p><p>In that moment, one of my servants came running to the pond.</p><p>《My Lady!》 she screamed</p><p>《What's wrong, Hyejin?》</p><p>《Your father》 she said, out of breath 《He called every noble men of the country to come and meet you. Some of them are arriving now》</p><p>《He did what?》 I asked, shocked</p><p>《He wants to push you to choose someone》 she said</p><p>Both Seonghwa and I got up from the ground.</p><p>《Let's go》 he said</p><p>The three of us started running to the palace and stopped when we saw the queue of horses and barouches entering the place.</p><p>《How many people did he call?》 I asked, surprised</p><p>I could sense Seonghwa's discomfort next to me, but as the gentleman he was, he didn't comment on it.</p><p>《My daughter》 my father called</p><p>I turned around and saw him standing there, with a satisfied smirk on his lips.</p><p>《I see you got the news》 he said</p><p>《Why are you doing this to me?》</p><p>《I need you to marry a good men before the end of the year》 he said 《So I called some of the noblest men of the country. I don't want you to end up marrying some random guy》</p><p>With the last sentence, he glared at Seonghwa. My heart ached for him. It hurt to see my father treating him like he was nothing.</p><p>《I will be the one to choose who I want to marry》 I replied, confident</p><p>My father walked to me, scarily towering over my small frame.</p><p>《Oh you won't be able to do that, my dear》 he said 《Not as long as I'm alive》</p><p>I gulped, and took a step back.</p><p>《You will meet the guests in an hour》 he said 《Make sure to get ready and be presentable》</p><p>He turned around and walked away.</p><p>《I really don't have a choice, do I?》 I asked, once my father was out of sight</p><p>《I'm afraid not》 Seonghwa replied</p><p>《What am I gonna do? I don't want to lose you》</p><p>《I will always be by your side, I promise》</p><p>《Yeah, until my new husband sees you as a threat and decides to get rid of you》 I replied</p><p>《Don't worry about me, I'm not that easy to get rid of》</p><p>He squeezed my hand in a reassuring manner, and all of a sudden I felt relaxed. That was the effect Seonghwa had on me. With him I always felt safe and at ease. How could I live the rest of my life without him?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>PRESENT</b>
</p><p>《So you dreamt about him again?》 Yoona asked</p><p>《Yeah》 I said 《My mind was playing with me and got him to scold me in my dream》</p><p>Yoona chuckled.</p><p>《Girl, you're really unlucky》 she said, shaking her head 《Did you manage to see his face better?》</p><p>《No, it's still a blur》 I replied 《I don't know what to do, I fell like I'm going crazy. I tried to draw him, but is face is like a black hole. I can't even draw the smallest detail》</p><p>《Maybe it's because you are thinking about it too much》 she said 《I often had dreams that I didn't remember right after, and some of them came back to mind when I stopped trying to think about them》</p><p>《Maybe you are right》 I said 《I should focus on something else, and if it's fate that I remember about him, then it'll happen》</p><p>I put on the apron with my name on it and we finally opened the cafe. That day was strangely busy and a lot of costumers came in. Most of them were young people, that looked around the age for university. Maybe there was a special event around there. That would have explained the fact that there were suddenly so many people.</p><p>During the afternoon, when the crowd was calming down a little, I heard the bell on the door ring, signaling another costumer had entered the cafe. I was usually never one to turn around every time to see who it was that was entering the place, but I don't know why that time I felt the need to look, almost like the person was calling me to turn to them.</p><p>I looked at the entrance and noticed a boy. He was wearing a big hoodie and jeans, nothing special, but there was a strange aura around him that still made him look elegant.</p><p>He came to the counter and looked at me, ready to order. I shook my head to get myself to focus and smiled.</p><p>《What can I get you?》 I asked</p><p>《I'd like a hot chocolate with cream on top, if possible》 he said</p><p>His voice was deep and soft.</p><p>《Sure》 I said</p><p>I took the cup and wrote the order on it.</p><p>《Your name?》 I asked</p><p>《Yeosang》 he said, smiling</p><p>I stopped for a second. I felt a weird feeling inside of me, something nostalgic.</p><p>《Yeah, Yeosang》 I whispered to myself, quickly writing it on the cup</p><p>I told him how much the hot chocolate costed and he payed.</p><p>《Thank you》 I said 《Enjoy your drink》</p><p>He smiled and went to wait for his drink. I tried not to look at him and focus on my work, but there was something that attracted me to him and I couldn't understand what it was. He took his cup and went to sit on a table in a corner, calmly drinking it.</p><p>I kept working and from time to time I glanced at him. Time passed but he stayed there, even when he had finished his drink.</p><p>《The handsome boy is checking you out》 Yoona whispered to me</p><p>I looked up and our eyes met. I thought he would be embarrassed to get caught looking, but he didn't look away even for a second. He keep staring right in my eyes, and I felt my cheeks starting to burn. I was the one that looked away first, trying to ignore what had just happened.</p><p>Soon after, the working hours were over and we had to close the cafe.</p><p>《We need to close the place》 I said to the boy, who was the only costumer left in the cafe</p><p>《Are you going home after?》 he asked</p><p>《Yes》 I replied, confused</p><p>《Can I walk you home?》 he asked 《It's getting pretty dark outside, I don't want you to walk alone》</p><p>He could have been a psychopath or something similar, and I knew I shouldn't have trusted him, but I didn't care. There was something familiar about him that told me that I could trust him without problems.</p><p>《Can you wait for me outside?》 I asked</p><p>He nodded and got up, walking out of the cafe and waiting near the entrance. Yoona and I quickly cleaned up what we had to clean, then closed the shop. When we got out of the cafe, and she saw the boy still there, she said goodbye, sending a wink my way. I rolled my eyes.</p><p>Yeosang and I started walking in silence towards my house.</p><p>《Have you been working there for long?》 he asked, after a while</p><p>《I've been for a couple of years now》</p><p>The boy nodded to himself.</p><p>《Are you new in the zone?》 I asked 《Most of our costumers come every day, but I never saw you before》</p><p>《I just moved here》</p><p>《Were do you come from?》 I asked, curious</p><p>《It's somewhere so far that you probably wouldn't even know the name of》 he replied</p><p>Since the place I worked at wasn't that far from my apartment, we were already there.</p><p>《This is my place》 I said</p><p>《Well, sleep well Y/N》 he said 《I hope you dream of something nice》</p><p>I watched him walk away, then realized he said my name. I was about to ask myself how could he possibly know, but then I remember I had it on my apron at work. He probably just saw it there.</p><p>I turned around and entered my apartment, going straight to my bed. That had been a really exhausting day, and all I wanted to do was sleep. I was so tried, that I fell asleep as soon as I laid down.</p><p>I was still in a park, but it was different from the previous one. This one looked more like the garden of a villa, and right in front of me there was a pond. I walked closer and noticed a couple of fishes swimming in the middle. One was white and the other was black.</p><p>《They are different from the others》 I mumbled to myself</p><p>《Because they know they only need each other》 another voice said</p><p>I turned around and noticed a boy. He was tall and elegant.</p><p>《Are they like the rebels of the group?》 I asked, playfully overdramatic 《The ones that went against all the odds to be together?》</p><p>He didn't laugh, but he smiled sadly.</p><p>《Unfortunately, yes》 he replied</p><p>He looked so serious about it, that my smile dropped too.</p><p>《Their fate is doomed》 he said 《The poor couple can only chase each other. The only time they would actually be able to stop it, is at the end of one's life》</p><p>I looked sadly at the fishes. Even though it sounded silly, the way he said it made it sound so real and sad.</p><p>《Who are you?》 I asked him, suddenly curious</p><p>《It's not important》 he replied</p><p>《It is for me》 I said</p><p>I didn't know why, but I felt the need to know the boy's identity.</p><p>《You don't need to know who I am now》 he replied 《We'll meet when it's time》</p><p>My eyes shut open and I quickly sat down on my bed. I had a weird anxious feeling in my chest and I couldn't understand what it was about. I thought about the dream, but I could only remember that I met someone. I couldn't remember the face of the person, nor the conversation we had. The only thing I remembered, was the image of the fished chasing each other.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>PAST</b>
</p><p>My servants prepared a bath for me, with salts and rose petals. I took my time, trying to relax. I knew that soon I would have had to face my destiny, and I wasn't ready for that. I didn't want to meet all those men, and I didn't want to marry a stranger. Seonghwa was the man I loved. He was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.</p><p>He arrived at the palace two years earlier. His family was apparently a noble family that lost everything. Since they had nothing, they sold him to my father to be my teacher. He was just one year older than me, and we got along right away. He was calm and reserved, but it wasn't a bother. His quiet nature always made me feel at ease, like everything was going to be fine and there was no bad in the world.</p><p>He knew that I loved him, and I knew he loved me too, but nothing ever happened between us. He knew my father didn't like him and he didn't want to risk losing me.</p><p>After a while my servant, Hyejin, came to the room to tell me it was time for me to get ready. I got out of the water and she helped me get dressed. Since I was going to meet important people, I had to dress more elegantly and wear the traditional accessories.</p><p>《Are you ready?》 Hyejin asked, once I was in front of the door of the room where I was going to meet the men</p><p>《No》 I replied</p><p>She looked at me with sympathy and opened the doors. The first one I noticed was my father, sitting in his throne. In front of him, in a line, there were 6 men. On the other side of the room there was a line of servants. Seonghwa was with them. He shouldn't have been there, but my father wanted him to see. He wanted him to suffer.</p><p>I walked to my father, then turned to the lined up men and bowed. They bowed in return.</p><p>《Introduce yourself》 said my father</p><p>One by one, they introduced themselves. They said their names, the kingdom they were from, and the reason why they responded to my father's call. I rolled my eyes at all of them, that were only trying to win over my dad, instead of me.</p><p>The younger one between them was 10 years older than me. They all looked exhausted and bruised for the many wars they took part in. They were only warriors, not royal men.</p><p>After the introduction, my father told them to go back to their rooms, leaving only me, him and the servants in the room. I glanced at Seonghwa before turning to my dad, but he was looking at the floor.</p><p>《What do you think of them?》 my father asked</p><p>《None of the is worthy》 I replied, annoyed</p><p>《I won't let you marry that lowly servant, so you better choose one of them》 he replied, angry</p><p>I glared at him and walked out of the room, upset. Why couldn't I marry Seonghwa? I couldn't understand. The men my father called to the palace weren't going to be of any help to the kingdom. They were just going to use me to get more power and do whatever they wanted. If I married Seonghwa, I knew he would let me rule as I wanted. He would always be by my side and support my decision. If I married him, I knew I would be loved.</p><p>I was so upset and lost in my thoughts, that I didn't notice where I was going, bumping into someone.</p><p>《Oh, I'm sorry》 he said</p><p>I looked up, ready to scold him, but I froze seeing his face. He was young and handsome. His two eyes were staring into mine and the depth of his gaze almost made me shiver.</p><p>《No, I'm sorry》 I replied 《I wasn't looking where I was going》</p><p>He smiled at me, and I suddenly calmed down. He looked at me from head to toe, and his expression changed.</p><p>《Are you Lady Y/N?》 he asked</p><p>《Yes》</p><p>《Oh, am I late?》 he said 《I was told to come here to meet you, but the journey took longer than I expected》</p><p>《I just met the others candidates》 I replied</p><p>I could see the sudden sadness in his eyes.</p><p>《I'm really sorry, my Lady》 he said 《Did you find the men to marry?》</p><p>《Actually no》 I replied 《None of them were enough to be chosen as my future husband》</p><p>His face lit up again.</p><p>《Does it mean I still have a chance?》 he asked</p><p>《Depends on how you behave》 I replied</p><p>《I'll be the perfect man》 he replied</p><p>He offered me his arm and looked at me softly.</p><p>《Would you come with me for a walk?》 he asked</p><p>《It would be a pleasure》 I replied, amused</p><p>I accepted his arm and we walked out of the place, to the garden. At first we walked in silence, enjoying the nature around us.</p><p>《I should introduce myself》 he said 《My name is Kang Yeosang. My kingdom is too far from here for you to know about it, so it would be pointless for me to tell you the name. I am the 4th son of a big family, and despite my young age, I already participated in some wars》</p><p>What he said could have sounded arrogant coming from someone else, but they way he said it, made it sound normal.</p><p>《That means you have a lot of skills, right?》</p><p>《More than you can imagine》</p><p>We arrived at the pond, and I stopped walking when I noticed Seonghwa standing where we usually sat. I took my arm away from Yeosang's.</p><p>《Who is he?》 Yeosang asked</p><p>《He's my friend》 I replied</p><p>I felt a strange tension and noticed that Seonghwa and Yeosang were staring at each other, and their stares weren't exactly friendly.</p><p>《I should go》 said Yeosang 《I will see you another time》</p><p>He bowed and walked away. I turned around and walked to Seonghwa.</p><p>《Have you been waiting for long?》 I asked</p><p>He was still looking at Yeosang while he was walking away.</p><p>《Who is he?》 he asked</p><p>《He is a candidate that arrived late》</p><p>《Did he say where he comes from?》</p><p>《He didn't say the name, but I don't think that's important》</p><p>Seonghwa was still looking uneasy, and it worried me. I never saw him like that.</p><p>《Hey, is everything okay?》 I asked, putting a hand on his arm</p><p>《Yeah, sorry》 he said, shaking his head to come back to the reality</p><p>He finally looked at me and smiled, taking my hand in his.</p><p>《I'm sorry you had to assist earlier》 I said 《I hate that my father is trying to torture you》</p><p>《It's okay》 he replied 《I knew this was going to be my life》</p><p>《But it shouldn't be like this》</p><p>《Don't worry about me》 he said 《Just focus on what your father wants for now. We'll find a way to be together somehow》</p><p>I nodded, defeated, and we sat on the grass. While I was watching the fishes in the pond, I didn't realize Seonghwa turned again to look at the direction where Yeosang walked away just a little earlier. I also failed to notice how Seonghwa suddenly became tense.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>PRESENT</b>
</p><p>After the dream that felt more like a nightmare, I managed to go back to sleep. Somehow, the next morning I didn't hear the alarm and I woke up late. It was weird, because I was a light sleeper and I could always hear the alarm. Maybe I was still nervous about the dream, I thought.</p><p>I quickly got dressed and ran out of my house. I ran thought the streets hoping to get to the cafe in time. Yoona was probably going kill me. I turned the corner and bumped into someone, making him drop the drink he was holding.</p><p>《Oh my god, I'm so sorry》 I said, embarrassed</p><p>I looked up and noticed that the boy wasn't showing any sign of anger. He looked completely calm, actually. I quickly checked him out and noticed he was wearing all black. He was wearing black jeans, with a black shirt, and a black coat on.</p><p>《It's okay》 he said</p><p>His voice sounded strangely sad. I eyed up the cup on the ground and noticed it was from our cafe.</p><p>《Did you buy it there?》 I asked, pointing at the cafe on the other side of the road</p><p>《Yeah》 he replied</p><p>《I work there》 I said 《Come with me, I'll make you another one》</p><p>《It's okay》 he said 《You don't need to》</p><p>《I made you drop it, it's the least I could do》</p><p>I grabbed the hem of his coat and gently dragged him, only letting him go once I noticed he was following me willingly. When I entered the cafe, Yoona looked at me as if she wanted to kill me.</p><p>《Where the hell were you?》 she asked 《I called you so many times》</p><p>《I'm sorry, I overslept》 I replied, running behind the counter and putting my apron on</p><p>The guy in black came to the cashier and I smiled at him apologetic.</p><p>《What was the drink you ordered earlier?》 I asked</p><p>《An Americano》</p><p>《What's your name?》</p><p>He looked hesitant for a second, then replied.</p><p>《Seonghwa》 he said</p><p>I took the cup and wrote the order and his name, then I passed it to Yoona.</p><p>《Again, I'm so sorry for bumping into you》 I said</p><p>《Don't worry》 he replied 《It was actually nice to bump into such a beautiful girl》</p><p>My eyes widened in surprise.</p><p>《Thanks》 I replied, looking away embarrassed</p><p>He smiled at my reaction and went to get his drink.</p><p>《What's with you and handsome guys recently?》 Yoona whispered to me 《Firstly it was yesterday's godly looking boy, and now him?》</p><p>《I have no idea either》 I replied</p><p>All my life I had never been in a relationship, both because I was never interested in being in one, and because no one ever showed interest in me. All this sudden attention was surprising to me.</p><p>《Well maybe boys finally realized your potential》 said Yoona, shrugging</p><p>I glanced at Seonghwa and noticed he was still looking at me. When our eyes met, he smiled at me. There was something calming yet mysterious in him. He was very charming.</p><p>Once his drink was ready, he took it and walked out of the cafe, only waiting a second my the door, to turn around and wave at me. I waved back and he went away. I was kind of disappointed, because I thought he would have stayed there. I honestly wanted to look at him for a little longer.</p><p>When the working hours were finally over, I let myself relax on one of our cafe's sofas.</p><p>《Today was really exhausting》 I said</p><p>《We've been having so many costumers recently》 Yoona replied 《It's a good thing for the place, but not so good for us. We might need to hire someone to help us》</p><p>《Let's see how it goes》 I replied 《Maybe it's just temporary》</p><p>Yoona agreed with me and we started cleaning the place. Then we closed the cafe and said goodbye, going home. I entered my apartment and jumped on my bed, face down on the mattress. My intention was to stay there like that until I fell asleep, but then I heard a notification from my phone. I took it and saw it was an unknown number.</p><p><b>from unknown number:</b> "hey, I'm Seonghwa"</p><p>I looked at my phone, confused.</p><p><b>from me:</b> "how did you get my number?"</p><p><b>from seonghwa:</b> "your coworker gave it to me when she gave me my order"</p><p>I face palmed at the thought of Yoona slipping him my phone number.</p><p><b>from me:</b> "I'm sorry about that"</p><p><b>from seonghwa:</b> "don't be. I'm gad she did it"</p><p><b>from me:</b> "really?"</p><p><b>from seonghwa:</b> "yeah, you seem like an interesting person. I'd like to know you better"</p><p><b>from me:</b> "you seem pretty interesting too"</p><p>I cringed at what I texted him. Was I being too bold? But he was doing the same after all, so where was the problem?</p><p>We texted for hours, talking about everything. At first he wanted to know why I decided to open a cafe and not keep studying. Then he asked what my dreams and ambitions were. Then, finally, he asked if I had anyone important to me in my life. I knew he didn't mean a family member, but if I was in love with someone. I told him no, and when he answered with "good" I felt myself blush. Luckily for me, he couldn't see my face in that moment. I tried to ask him something about himself as well, but he was really reserved about his life and I didn't want to make him uncomfortable.</p><p><b>from seonghwa:</b> "it's late, you should go to sleep"</p><p>I looked at the time and noticed it was past midnight. Did we really text for so long?</p><p><b>from me:</b> "I'm going now. Good night Seongwha"</p><p><b>from seonghwa:</b> "good night, I'll see you in your dreams" with a winky emoji.</p><p>I smiled at the cheesiness of his text, then put my phone away. I changed into my pajama and laid under the covers, falling sleep as soon as I put my head on my soft pillow.</p><p>I looked around to see I was at the pond again. The two fishes were still swimming after each other, and the boy from the previous night was sitting on the grass. He didn't turn to look at me even when I sat down next to him.</p><p>《Are you okay?》 I asked him</p><p>He looked sad, and I don't know the reason but it made me worry.</p><p>《There is a person...》 he said 《That I miss everyday》</p><p>《Who is this person?》 I asked, curious</p><p>《She was the woman I loved》 he replied</p><p>I took notice of his choice of tense.</p><p>《Was?》</p><p>《She's been gone for so long now》 he replied 《I don't even remember how touching her feels like》</p><p>《I'm sure it'll get better》 I said, softly touching his arm to reassure him</p><p>He looked at my hand as if he was seeing a ghost, and I quickly took it away, embarrassed. Did I go too far?</p><p>《What about you?》 he asked, suddenly 《Have you ever been in love?》</p><p>《Not really》 I replied 《I never found anyone interesting enough》</p><p>《Maybe you were so in love with someone in your past life, that you don't have enough love left for someone else in this one》 he suggested, like it was the most normal thing ever</p><p>《Do you believe in past lives?》 I asked, surprised</p><p>《Yeah》 he said 《Don't you?》</p><p>《Too unrealistic》 I replied 《I like to think everyone has only one life to live》</p><p>《I often think that it would be easier like that》 he whispered to himself</p><p>《But I met someone》 I said, and he looked at me</p><p>I don't know why I felt the need to share it with him. Our last conversation wasn't the friendliest, but I still felt like I needed to tell this to him.</p><p>《I met two people, actually》</p><p>I saw the change in his eyes. They quickly became darker, almost completely black.</p><p>《Two people?》</p><p>《Yeah, two guys》 I confirmed 《They are handsome and they both seem really sweet》</p><p>《How did you meet them?》 he asked</p><p>《I met one of the two today, when I accidentally bumped into him in the streets》 I said</p><p>《And the other one?》 he asked</p><p>There was a weird tone in his voice but I couldn't understand what it was. He almost sounded anxious, but I wasn't completely sure about it.</p><p>《The other guy was a costumer at the cafe I work at》 I said</p><p>He looked away and he seemed like he was lost in his thoughts for a while.</p><p>《Are you okay?》 I asked</p><p>《Yeah, I'm okay》 he replied</p><p>He got up and I looked at him confused.</p><p>《Where are you going?》 I asked</p><p>《I have to go》 he replied 《Goodbye Y/N》</p><p>As soon as he disappeared from my sight, the whole dream disappeared again and I woke up, feeling uneasy.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>PRESENT</b>
</p><p>The next day I was feeling weirdly tired. Maybe it was because I went to sleep late because I was texting Seonghwa, but somehow I didn't feel like that was the reason. Going to sleep late was usual for me and I was used to it, which meant I wasn't usually this tired when it happened.</p><p>For some reason, I had the feeling that the cause of my sleepiness was the dream I had the night before. It was my second time dreaming about that boy, and both times the dream left a weird feeling inside of me. The strangest part was that I couldn't remember what we talked about, and I also couldn't remember his face. The last part was the same with the other boy that appeared in my dreams before this one. It was all too odd to seem real. Maybe it was all a game of my mind. Maybe I was just so tired that I was going crazy.</p><p>I went to work and found Yoona already there putting the last things on the tables. I put my apron on and we opened the cafe, welcoming our first costumers of the day. That day, just as the few previous days, there were a lot of people in the cafe and Yoona and I found it difficult to keep up with everyone.</p><p>《I think we really need to hire someone》 she said to me, during a moment when we had a second free to breathe</p><p>《You're right》 I replied 《We need to put a announcement on the door》</p><p>《I'll do it tonight》 she offered</p><p>《It's okay, I can do it》 I told her</p><p>She looked towards the entrance and smirked.</p><p>《It's better if I do it》 she said 《You might be busy tonight》</p><p>She gestured me to turn around and I noticed Seonghwa walking to us. One more time, he was dressed differently from the day before, but he was still wearing all black.</p><p>《Hey》 he greeted</p><p>《Hi》 I replied, trying to hide my excitement 《Are you here to order something?》</p><p>《I came to see how you were doing, but since I'm here I'll get an iced americano》</p><p>《On its way!》</p><p>I took the cup and wrote the order on it, then I passed it to Yoona and made Seonghwa pay.</p><p>《I see you are packed with costumers today as well》 he said, looking around</p><p>《Yeah, we've been having a lot of costumers recently》 I replied</p><p>Some people queued up behind him, so he moved to let them order. He took his iced americano once it was done, and he went to sit at a table.</p><p>From time to time we made eye contact and I couldn't help but blush under his stare. There was something about him that was mysterious and attractive at the same time. He was handsome and also kind. I had to admit I was starting to develop a crush on him, despite having known him for only a day. There was something about Seonghwa that made me feel comfortable, like I had known him for all my life.</p><p>《He clearly likes you》 Yoona whispered to me 《He's been staring at you since he sat down》</p><p>《He's not》 I denied, looking away while blushing</p><p>《What about the other guy?》 Yoona asked 《Has he showed up again?》</p><p>《Yeosang?》 I asked, surprised 《I haven't seen him since the other day》</p><p>《What a pity》 she said, shaking her head 《He was really handsome too》</p><p>《If he comes back again I'll tell him to talk to you》 I teased her</p><p>《Oh, so you already decided you will try it with Seonghwa, then?》 she said, raising an eyebrow</p><p>《I never said I would try anything with anyone》 I replied, embarrassed 《And none of the two has ever said they're interested in me, so stop making up stories》</p><p>She rolled her eyes and went to greet a costumer that had just entered.</p><p>Seonghwa, who was siting next to the window, casually looked out to watch the people on the street pass by. He felt a weird feeling, as if he was being watched. His eyes moved to the other side of the road, and they landed on a figure he knew too well. Yeosang was standing far away, but Seonghwa could see him as clearly as if they were right in front of each other. He was standing still, half hiding behind a car, looking at the window of the cafe. Seonghwa felt his blood boil, but tried to calm down to not cause a scene right there. He wasn't sure if Yeosang knew that he was there as well, but now that they were staring at each other's eyes, he knew that mean that the competition had started officially.</p><p>Seonghwa tried to distract himself, then after a while got up from his seat and walked closer the cashier where I were checking the orders.</p><p>《Are you busy tomorrow night?》 he asked</p><p>I looked up, surprised.</p><p>《I... no I don't think so》 I said</p><p>《Would you go out with me, then?》 he asked</p><p>《Go out as in... a date?》 I asked, confused</p><p>He chuckled.</p><p>《Yes, a date》</p><p>《Yeah, I mean, sure, I'd love to》 I replied</p><p>《I'll text you the details, then?》</p><p>《Sure》</p><p>He smiled, satisfied.</p><p>《See you tomorrow》</p><p>《Yeah, see you to tomorrow》</p><p>I waved at him as he walked out, then turned to look at Yoona, that was smirking while looking at me.</p><p>《Has he asked you out?》 she asked, even though she already knew the answer</p><p>《He did》 I replied</p><p>《I told you he liked you》 she said, shrugging</p><p>When Seonghwa walked out of the cafe, he looked back at the place where Yeosang was and noticed he wasn't there anymore. He knew Yeosang too well to know that he would have done anything to not make him win again, but he also knew his own character, and he knew that he would have done everything in his power to finally be with Y/N again. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>